Taste for Control
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: The taste of temptation is too much in the concluding chapter of the control series. Damon and Elena are having a quiet night, but their lost and love for each other is anything but silent, and this time their kinky ways make it to the bedroom.


_a/n: hello everyone. I am alive. I'm sorry I stayed away so long. Some stuff has been going on, is still going on but I miss you all and I miss writing. So I decided to sit down and try again. Over the past couple months I've made attempts here and there to write, but nothing came out the way I wanted it. Or it was far too depressing to post. And while there is nothing wrong with angsty literature, we all have enough drama in our lives. We don't always need it in our reading to. So, here is my return fic. I hope you all enjoy. And I hope my loyal followers are still out there! _

The bell rang on the door and a new couple entered the fancy French restaurant just as the waiter appeared at their table with the dessert plates. Elena could smell the chocolate sauce the chef had drizzled over the cake and her mouth began to water. It hadn't been enough that she and Damon had already had a fantastic meal, she was still starving. As the waiter set the plates down and walked away Elena peeked over to see what Damon had chosen. A little tart cake drizzled in honey and topped with fruit looked nearly as good as what she'd ordered, but hers had whipping cream and she instantly swiped the small dollop with her finger and sucked the tip clean, making sure to make a slight production of it just to tease him. He noticed, showing his appreciation by sliding his hand under the table and onto her knee. His fingertips grazed lightly across the bare skin of her knee and then higher as he danced his fingers beneath her skirt.

His face remained calm as he took the first bite and she watched mesmerized as he closed his eyes and moaned slightly. Wasn't that supposed to be her move? Was he really trying to steal her thunder? Damon looked over then, catching her watching him and gave her that smile that went straight to her toes and straight to her blood. She could feel her body reacting to him, and she realized why she wasn't satisfied. It wasn't the food; that was all delicious. It was him- she was hungry for him, starving for him. And she felt a little foolish because she had just had him in the front seat of the car before even leaving the house for dinner, but there was something about this evening that had her blood pumping and her nerve endings on high alert.

His fingertip brushed the inside of her thigh and as if she was his puppet to command she instantly opened her knees, savoring the first bite of her cake. His twisted his wrist slightly, finding her wetness beneath the fabric of her lace panties and as he quickly let his thumb flick against her clit she moaned a little too loudly, catching the attention from an older couple at a table near there's. She blushed and pointed at the cake with her fork. "So good." The older man nodded and turned back around, but his wife kept one eye on Elena for a few more minutes.

Damon chuckled, leaning closer so he could whisper in your ear. "Tell me darling, how much do you know about aphrodisiacs?"

"The basics I suppose." She shrugged a little, then tilted her head slightly to look at him. "Why do you ask?"

He only gave that half smile and took another bite of his tart. "Just wondering if you are feeling the effects yet?"

She nearly gasped when he pressed his thumb against her clit, but managed to bite her lip and hold it in. The touch wasn't enough to get her off, but it was enough to make her squirm. "What exactly is it that you are trying to do Damon?"

He leaned close, pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and nibbled up to her earlobe. Clearly he had no problems with public displays of lust. "Just preparing you for what's to come when we get home."

Her eyes widened and she shivered as he pulled back, her smile faltering slightly when he moved his hand away from her center and brought it up from beneath the table. The finger he'd been toying her with swiped up some stray honey from the plate and she watched as he sucked it clean. The dark look in his eyes told her he was tasting her, and he was enjoying it. She felt her skin heat, as well as other places and hastily finished her dessert. She'd wanted to savor it, but here he was basically offering himself up and at the very least, devouring Damon burned calories. They stared intently at each other, unspoken promises going back and forth until the waiter presented them with a bill.

Damon nodded politely, slipped a crisp hundred into the black leather folder and passed it back. "Thank you." Elena said sweetly as Damon pulled out her chair and helped her into her coat.

When they were outside the restaurant she pushed him against the brick wall of the building, and he indulged her kisses for a few minutes, but her greedy fingers began working at the buttons of his shirt and he halted her. "Not here, not yet."

She groaned in exasperation, desperation and let her bottom lip pout just slightly. He nearly gave in, she could see it in his eyes and knew he wanted to from the strained hardness she could feel against her stomach, but he resisted both their desires and pulled her towards the car. "The front seat again?" she asked cheekily, but he shook his head.

"It's like waiting for a fine meal Elena. The anticipation of the drive home will make you wild, but it will also make the main course taste fantastic."

"That's a lot of symbolism for such a literal man." He smirked through the window as he shut the door on her. Once he was in the drivers seat of the Camaro next to her, he pulled her in for a kiss.

It was just as hot as she'd needed and her nails dug into the leather seat. He showed restraint, and so would she. "When we get home, I'm literally going to rip your clothes off. How's that?"

She felt her thighs tremble and pressed them tightly together, hoping it would help her control herself. "It's a promise worth waiting for."

And he delivered, whole heartedly. They'd barely made it through the door before he'd torn one of the straps from her dress and was holding her against the wall as his tongue and teeth teased her nipple. One hand was wrapped around her wrist, pressing it against the mirror that hung in the hall, the other had a firm grip on her free breast, massaging and teasing through the fabric. He pulled back, his eyes wild with need and lust as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She felt so alive when they were together, so strong and sure of herself. "Go upstairs." He ordered, forcing himself to release her. "I'll be there in a moment."

She didn't want to leave him, but she knew better than to argue when he was in this mood, so she turned and rushed up the stairs. By the time she'd pulled the covers down on the bed he appeared, can of whipped cream in one hand, loosening his tie with the other. "What's that for?" she asked, but he only smiled and set the can on the night stand, pulling her off the bed.

"You'll find out." Damon tore the other strap of her dress and it fell to her feet. "I'll get you a new one." He promised, seeing the glare in her eyes.

Then he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and brought her close to him. Her bare body pressed to his clothed one. She stepped out of the dress, kicking it away with the toe of her shoe, and when she went to remove them he shook his head. "Leave them?" she asked, and he nodded. "Why?"

"Why not?" She complied, letting him turn her around so he could sweep her hair to one side, nibbling on her shoulder as he palmed both her breasts, leaving slight red stinging trails with his fangs. She heard him pull his tie away from his shirt and felt him secure the silk around her eyes. "Damon." She warned, but he only pressed a kiss to her cheek and then forced her forward onto the bed.

"Lay on your stomach." She did as she was told, moving herself into the middle of the bed, feeling the mattress dip as he moved with her. He knelt over her back, his bare legs on either side of hers and she wondered when he'd gotten undressed. "This might be cold." He spoke gently, but his tone was dark and she jumped a little when he squirted the first bit of whipping cream between her shoulder blades. Then he made a trail down her spine and across her hips.

"Damon." She shivered, but his only answer was a noise from the back of his throat as he knelt down and began to lick the whipped cream off her. His tongue was warm and the crème was cool, and she was beginning to forget how to tell the difference. The sensations were so new, the experience so wild and she allowed herself to get lost in it, in him, and the pleasure that he could give her. When he'd finished, he pulled her up by her shoulders on her hands and knees and without warning slid into her. It was a welcome relief from the pressure that had been building up inside her and she moaned, his name again on her lips as his grip tightened on her and he began to move faster.

He surprised her by releasing the blind fold, and pulling her so her back was against his chest. She looked over at him, saw the intense lust in his eyes and could have cum just from that. There was so much love, so much desire and it was all for her. She'd never see anything so sexy, and as good as he felt inside her, she wanted to do something for him. Something to make him feel as incredible and as special as she felt right now, seeing him looking at her, enjoying her like this.

His face snapped to angry disappointment when she pulled away from him, but a few quick strokes and a kiss had him calming. "What are you doing?" he demanded, but she took a deep breath and slid the tie over his eyes. She tied it as best she could, trying not to show how badly her hands were shaking. She'd never done this with him before, it was always her that was the submissive one in bed, and she wasn't sure how he was going to take it, but she was a strong woman, and if her pleasure was his than it should work the other way around.

"It's your turn to trust Mr. Salvatore." She whispered, and pushed him down onto his back.

He looked almost nervous, but he never faltered, and she reached for the open can, taking the opportunity of his blindness to have a mini internal freak out before squirting a dollop of the crème on the head of his cock. "Remember when we were in the restaurant?" he nodded and she bent down to swirl her tongue, capturing all the crème in her mouth. "I couldn't stop imagining this."

She closed her lips around him completely, taking him in and sucking. Her tongue teased and licked until she could sense him losing control. More cream had her lapping around, worshipping him as he did to her on an almost nightly basis. This was her giving back to him at least some of pleasure he'd given her. She was debating whether to stop or not when he reached down and dragged her body up his. He slid back into her easily, both of them wet from the previous assaults. She leaned close and kissed him, tasting herself, the cream just as she had on his cock. But now he was inside her and he was moving just the right way and her mind flew away from her. She was nothing more than sensation and enjoyment as he grasped her hips and moved her faster than she thought she could ever go. Then it came, like a train of the tracks and crashed into her. The orgasm hit them both and she collapsed on him, sweaty and sticky but a fantastic mess all the same. "That was something Mrs. Salvatore." He chuckled after a few moments, his fingers in her hair.

"Mmm." She smiled and peeked up at him to see the blindfold still in place. Gently she reached up and removed it, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light around them. "Join me in the shower?"

He grinned, shaking his head and held up the can. "We still have quite a bit left…would be a shame to waste it."

She laughed as he sprayed some onto her collarbone, rolling her onto her back and attacking her skin. There would be no sleep tonight, she was sure of it now.

The Next Morning

INSERT LINE HERE

Elena yawned and stretched her arms up above her head. She could feel where her skin was sticky from last night. Could smell the sweetness in the air from the sugar that mixed with the even sweeter stench of sex. Her and Damon sex; the best smell of all. She grimaced slightly as she rolled her shoulders, knowing there would have been bruises had she still been human, remembering how he'd gripped them last night as he'd taken her from behind. As he'd licked the trail of whipped cream up her spine. She nearly shivered remembering. Slowly she sat up, giggling when she remembered where they were. Normally he would have led them downstairs to take part in naughty things, but instead they'd made their way up to their bedroom without even thinking about it.

She wasn't quite sure just how to feel about that yet, having their naughty ways enter the place that was meant only for the sweet and the love, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. She considered bringing the matter up to him, but he walked into the bedroom just then, stark naked and dripping wet from his shower. She felt her insides heat and churn, her eyes roaming over every inch of him that was on display, for it was a display for her and she didn't want to waste it. "Good morning Mrs. Salvatore." His voice sounding like a growl again, the rumble rippling through her and as she leaned up on her knees, holding her hand out for him, she knew they were going to be in this bed for quite some time.

_a/n: as I said a while ago I was going to start writing fun/naughty one shots based on kink prompts. This one included; aphrodisiacs, food play, fluff, and domesticity. It's amazing just how many things can be kinked out and eroticized. I do hope you enjoyed._


End file.
